1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a coating film transfer tool and more particularly to a coating film transfer tool in which a transfer head for transferring a coating film on a surface of a transfer tape on to a transfer receiving surface of a transfer directed object by bringing the transfer tape into press contact with the transfer directed object is loaded within a case in such a manner as to come out of and go back into the case.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed a variety of coating film transfer tools designed to be used in applying glue or correcting erroneous letters. As the configuration of those coating film transfer tools, a coating film transfer tool includes within a case a supply reel in which a supply bobbin around which an unused transfer tape is wound, a take-up reel in which a take-up bobbin around which the used transfer tape which has been unwound from the supply bobbin and has been used is wound round, and a reel linking device for linking the supply reel with the take-up reel, and it has been general practice to provide a slip mechanism for maintaining a constant tension on the transfer tape by taking in a difference in tape transfer amount between the supply reel and the take-up reel in a shaft portion of the supply reel. In addition, as a transfer tape that is used on this coating film transfer tool, a transfer tape has been used in which a coating film is provided on a surface of a resin tape or a paper tape which constitutes a carrier medium in such a manner as to be easily separated from the surface.
In the coating film transfer tool like this, a transfer head is made to project from the case, and the transfer tape is suspended or extended around the transfer head, whereby a coating film on the transfer tape is transferred on to a transfer receiving surface of a sheet of paper or the like by moving the case with the transfer head pressed against the transfer receiving surface of the sheet of paper in a firmly sticking fashion. At the same time as this occurs, the transfer tape is unwound from the bobbin of the supply reel and the used transfer tape is wound round the bobbin of the take-up reel.
In the coating film transfer tool like this, since there is a fear that in the event that there is a deflection or looseness in the transfer tape, the transfer fails, it has been necessary that the transfer tape keeps exerting a tension of a predetermined value at all times. Because of this, the rotational speed of the take-up bobbin is adjusted so as to be faster than the rotational speed of the supply bobbin. However, since as the coating film transfer tool continues to be used, the amount of the transfer tape wound around the supply bobbin is reduced, while the amount of the base tape wound around the take-up bobbin is increased, an amount of the base tape which is wound around the take-up bobbin every time it rotates one full rotation is increased, and the amount of slippage of the slip mechanism is increased, whereby the transfer load required for transfer is increased, thus transfer being made difficult to be implemented properly. Consequently, in the coating film transfer tool, the supply bobbin is required to spin idly so that the rotation of the supply bobbin is not totally transmitted to the take-up bobbin.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-283795, there is proposed a configuration in which a supply bobbin and a take-up bobbin are connected by means of a rubber belt and a shaft of the take-up bobbin is made movable. In this proposed configuration, when a transfer head is pressed against a transfer directed object, the shaft of the take-up bobbin is moved towards the supply bobbin, and a distance between both the bobbins is shortened so as to weaken the tension exerted by the rubber belt, whereby slip torque acting between the rubber belt and the shafts of both the bobbins is reduced, thereby both the bobbins being allowed to slip under a small load.
In addition, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 05-178525, there is proposed a configuration in which a rubber slip ring is mounted between a gear which is rotated by a supply bobbin and a supply bobbin, so as to allow the supply bobbin to slip relative to the gear.
As has been described above, when the coating film transfer tool is used to transfer a transfer film on the transfer tape on to a transfer receiving surface of a transfer directed object, the user needs to press the coating film transfer tool against the transfer receiving surface in such a manner as to apply a load required to transfer the transfer film on to the transfer directed object to the transfer head. With the conventional coating film transfer tool, however, since the amount of spins of the supply bobbin is increased towards the end rather than the start of supply of the unused transfer tape, the load required to unwind the transfer tape becomes large, and hence, there comes out a necessity of increasing the load applied to the transfer head. However, it is difficult for the user to adjust the load to be applied to the transfer head with his or her fingers, and continuing to use the coating film transfer tool in such a state has led to a problem that the probability of transfer failure is increased.